


New Lives II

by RhianneHope



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Multi, Roblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Aaron and Robert raise Liv from the age of five after her mother dies tragically, will they raise Liv the way she wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and I started it a while ago so I'll update it with a new chapter every few days if I can x

It was the end of september when Aaron got the call. It had been almost two years since he left Gordon, and six months later he found Sandra and Liv again. Liv was five and spent most weekends with Aaron and Robert since they became a couple. Until the phone call. The phone call that changed everything.  
‘Hello is this Mr Aaron Liam Dingle?’  
‘Yeah who is this?’  
‘I’m Samantha Fieldings with Social Services’  
‘Is it Liv? is she okay?’  
‘It is regarding Olivia. Her mother assaulted her while drunk, Olivia is in accident and emergency but will need a temporary guardian, and you were on her emergency contacts. We can place her in a foster home if you cannot take her...’  
‘Me and my partner will be there to collect her as soon as we can. Which hospital?’  
‘Hotten General’  
‘Thank you’  
He hung up the phone and called Robert,  
‘Hey, baby’  
‘Hey, its Liv she’s in hospital we need to go get her’  
‘Is she okay? What happened?’  
‘Sandra assaulted her and they need us to foster her temporarily’  
‘I’m on my way home now Aaron I’ll be there in a few minutes’  
Hanging up Aaron got organised so they could leave and collect a terrified Liv. He was sitting on the sofa when Robert burst through the mill door, leaving it wide open in the wake.  
‘Ready to go get our girl?’  
‘Ready’  
The pair sped to Hotten General where Liv was waiting, social worker stood beside her. The little girl had a deep cut along her leg where the glass had caught it and a bruise on her left cheek, where Sandra had hit her afterwards for crying. Seeing Aaron and Robert pull up the girl calmed slightly, Robert bundled her up in her favourite blanket and cuddled her on his left hip while Aaron spoke to the Social worker,  
‘Hey button you okay?’   
‘Robbo, why did mummy hurt me?’  
‘I don’t know baby girl but me and Aaron are gonna look after you for now at our house’  
‘Okay Robbo’   
He handed the girl over to her brother while he finished the discussion with Samantha.   
‘Hey angel are you okay?’  
‘Ron I’m scared, mummy has never been that bad before?’  
‘Before?, Livvy has this happened before?’  
‘Mummy sometimes has too much juice or too many sweeties and hits me or throws things....’  
The young girl stuttered nervously before dissolving into a fit of tears, one hand clinging to Aaron and reaching to Rob with the other.   
‘Lets get you to the mill butterfly’   
With a small nod, Liv climbed into the back of the car Aaron fastening her in, car speeding back to the house. While Robert drove Aaron sent a text to Vic and Chas, meeting them at the house to help Liv get cleaned up. Spotting Vic and Chas Liv smiled slightly, pulling off her belt and running for the women,   
‘Chassy, Toria’  
‘Livvy’  
The women hugged the young girl close and saw the bruise along her cheek  
‘You okay Darlin’  
‘Mummy scare me’  
‘I know but your staying in Emmerdale for a while so we can look after you’  
‘Can I visit Noah and Auntie Charity in the pub?’  
Chas turned to her son who nodded, Vic and Liv leading the way, Liv chattering about the stuff that had happened since she last saw Vic, Chas close behind till Aaron stopped her.   
‘We need to take her to Sandra’s to pick up some stuff in an hour’  
‘Okay son I’ll make sure her and Noah have some fun first’  
‘See you soon Ron’  
‘Bye bye butterfly’  
Liv smiled and waved to Rob  
‘Be back soon boo’ he called as a small giggle could be heard from the girl the boys walking into the mill, heading for the surprise they had for Liv that weekend. Her room was finally done.   
It was small in size but the hushed white and grey walls opened it up, her bed was against one wall, it was a corner bed frame with a deep grey headboard and Pink Galaxy Bedding and matching pillows. A single white fluffy pillow in the centre of her bed, grey chest of drawers and walk in wardrobe with a chair in the corner, deep shade of grey, pink pillow and galaxy blanket on the top. It was everything she wanted. Liv was gonna love it, after sorting the paperwork the social worker gave them the boys headed to the pub for their little girl. Car seats fitted in both cars for her, it was a Thursday but Liv wasn't going to school again until Monday. Pushing the door open, Liv and Noah were sat in the corner, Charity and Victoria watching as they coloured.  
’Hey, how's she been?’  
’Quiet but okay, are you heading to get her stuff?’  
’Yeah, need to take some paperwork to the house anyway’  
’Liv darling, it's time to go’  
’Okay Ron, bye bye Noah, bye auntie Charity’  
’bye angel we’ll see you soon’   
The three walked back out of the pub towards Roberts car, strapping Liv into her booster they headed for Hotten. Liv grew quieter and more sickly coloured he closer they got to the house. Pulling up the girl was terrified,   
’Ron what if mummy tries to get me’  
’I won't let her promise’  
’Me either button’   
Climbing from the car, Robert picked Liv up as she let out a giggle. Walking into the house booze could be smelt all over the living room and kitchen. Blood on the kitchen floor as well as the smashed glass. Pulling Liv upstairs Robert helped her pack a suitcase while Aaron cleaned up downstairs. Making sure to empty her room of clothes, shoes and anything else she wanted. She wouldn’t be back here in a while if they could help it. Lifting her cases down the stairs Liv trotted ahead of Robert, Aaron waiting for them in the living room when the police car and Sandra pulled up, Samantha climbing out of her car too.   
‘Robert, Liv we need to go’  
‘Coming Ron’  
Liv was in the living room moments later, Robert bringing her leopard print cases behind him.   
‘Ready, butterfly?’  
‘Yep, do i have a room at your house Ron?’  
‘Yeah baby we just finished it specially for you’  
Sandra suddenly burst through the door, police closely following her.  
’Liv!’  
’Ms Flaherty please stay away from Olivia’  
’Ron, can we go please?’ Liv whimpered as she clung to Robert. Aaron nodded and led her from the house, strapping her into her booster.   
’Ready to see your room button?’  
’Yeah’  
Speeding from Sandra’s they arrived at the mill in less than ten minutes, Liv bouncing to get out as soon as the mill came into her view. Unstrapping her she bounded out the car and waited next to the front door, Robert grabbing her cases while Aaron unlocked the door, watching her bounce inside and head straight for the game chairs, she could be girly but a tomboy too so they combined that for her.   
’Hey butterfly?’ Aaron asked, brushing hair from her face as it fell from her bunches,  
’Yeah Ron’  
’Should we ask Rob to redo your hair then see your new room’  
’Yeah’  
’Ask Rob what?’ he called walking down the stairs  
’if you’ll do my hair’  
’Sit down then button, what do you want’  
’Can I have braids, please’  
Robert nodded as Liv kneeled in front of him, hair loose from its bunches, within minutes her hair was neatly braided on either side of her head. Jumping up she hugged Robert, before taking his hand to drag him and Aaron to her new room, excitement radiating off her in waves.   
’Ready?’ the pair asked pushing open her door.  
’Wow!’ was all she could say as she looked around, not sure where to start. She looked back at the men and barreled to them, picking her up as they hugged her close.   
’Right what does everyone want for tea?’  
’Fish and Chips’   
Robert looked to Aaron who shrugged.  
’Fish and Chips it is’  
Liv cheered and curled her arms around their necks.  
’Love you’  
’You too butterfly’  
’To the moon and Back button’  
’How about Aaron gives you a bath while I go get tea’  
Liv nodded and charged for the bathroom, Aaron closely behind grabbing her towel from the airing cupboard as he passed. Listening to Robert tap down the stairs to grab dinner from the pub Aaron walked into the bathroom, Liv already running the bath with her toys in the water.   
’Bubbles Livvy?’  
’Please Ron’  
He smiled and tested the water as she stripped away her clothes and climbed into the water. Leaning against the bath while Liv splashed water on her toys, chattering away to Aaron.   
‘Right butterfly lets wash your hair’  
‘Okay Ron’  
Gently Aaron washed her hair, using her favourite shampoo and conditioner and making sure the water didn’t get in her eyes. Grabbing her fluffy pink towel he wrapped her in it and picked her up, releasing squeals from the child as he walked along the corridor to get her some pjs. Pulling her new ones from the drawer. It had become a thing when she stayed that he and Robert always told her they loved her to the moon and back, so when they’d seen pjs that red just that they had bought them in an instant. The top was white with a pink moon and black writing with the sleeves in black to match the pants. Pulling them on her as Rob called up the stairs,  
‘Tea’s ready’  
Liv charged ahead of Aaron but stopped dead at the top of the stairs, glancing anxiously teeth trapped between her lips.   
‘Hey baby its okay, should i carry you for tonight?’  
She nodded and held her arms up, aaron scooping her up and walking down the stairs, clearly another thing they’d have to ask her about.


	2. Tantrums and tough love

Aaron sighed heavily it had been a month when Liv had her first tantrum. She was still struggling to come to terms with the loss of her mother, making her more prone to fits of tears over simple things and crying at school which had been explained when she first joined Hotten Primary, being very understanding and given her a tutor to work with instead of being surrounded by classmates in case she felt pressure to talk to anyone she didn't want to.The tantrum was over something she didn't want to do but she had no choice. Homework then bath time, neither of the men prepared for the battle they had ahead. Liv simply stopping in the middle of the landing and refusing to move. Aaron then kneeling to her height to speak to her.  
’Hey, you love to do your numbers and bath time after school normally so what's happened?’  
’I don't wanna’  
’Liv you need to do your homework and have a bath’  
’No Ron I won't’  
’Olivia you will do as you are told’  
Liv simply ignoring him and sitting in the hall, kicking and screaming until Robert appeared at the landing stairs.  
’What's the silly noise for’  
’Someone doesn't want to do her numbers or have a bath’  
’Why not’  
’Because I don't. I hate you, I want my mummy!’ she roared stamping into her bedroom and slamming the door.  
’It's like having a teenager already and she's only five’ Robert tried to joke earning a small sheepish smile from his husband.  
’Do you think I was too harsh on her?’  
’No Aaron she has to learn to do as she’s told’  
Both nodding firmly as they opened her bedroom door. Taking away all her toys as she cried and begged them to stop, promising she’d behave but they weren't having any of it. Removing all except the teddy her mum gave her that she slept with since she was a newborn, remembering once how they’d tried to wash her after Liv covered her in chocolate, other food and general grime. Taking nearly two hours to settle Liv without it and still to have her in their bed that night stripping her for her bath as they chose her clean pyjamas and got the stuff to plait her hair afterwards, Liv still screaming and crying she didn't want to, both men suspecting tiredness when she let out a loud yawn between screams and gulps of air. Eventually calming her down enough to get her to do half the numbers due next week. Plaiting her hair as she cuddled between them on the sofa they waited for her to drift, less than ten minutes later hearing her soft shallow breaths of Liv after she’d been crying for a little while. Leaving her there until they headed to bed themselves, tucking the soft duvet under her chin and removing the hot water bottle from her bed to keep it warm, she’d often say she was cold especially in the autumn or winter months so it became a tradition. Kissing her head and tucking her teddy close by they turned on the baby monitor, they kept it in her room when she had nightmares so one or both Aaron and Robert could comfort her if she needed them. They survived her first tantrum so they couldn't be doing too badly. Or so they hoped.


	3. Trouble at school and vegetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv struggles with sleep, leading to the boys being called into school. She refuses to eat leading to a doctors appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, stuck for ideas so feel free to comment anything else I could add to the story x

It was a normal Thursday morning in the Sugden-Dingle house, Liv was up early and dressed for school by 7. Meaning when Aaron and Robert went to wake her she was already sat at the table downstairs colouring with a glass of water next to her.  
‘Morning Ron. Morning Robbo’  
’Morning butterfly, did you sleep okay?’ She hummed in response and kept colouring until Robert placed a plate of toast with jam in front of her.  
‘Thanks Robbo’ she chirped sweetly before taking a bite. Aaron and Robert getting organised as Liv stood up, grabbing her small black backpack and money ready to meet Jacob at the bus stop. She’d met him at school on her first day when some boys picked on her. Kissing both men on the cheek she bolted from the house and headed for the bus stop, meeting Jacob halfway as she linked an arm through his.  
’Hey Jakey'  
’Hey Livvy’  
Both climbing aboard the bus and sitting near the front. Ready for another day at Hotten Primary, as Liv lightly dozed against Jacob's shoulder her friend was worried, her face was pale like a sheet, her eyes lost their bright blue sparkle as they sunk into her head, no weight left on her body as her uniform hung off her slight frame. Sighing when he had to shake her awake as they finally arrived at school. Linking their arms he supported her weight as their teacher looked at her in confusion, guiding her and Jacob into the building. Reading the tiredness over her face she was gently rested against her seat as their teacher Mrs Montgomery glanced worriedly between Liv and Jacob.  
’Jacob honey, was Liv feeling sick this morning?’  
’She said she was sleepy, she napped on the bus’  
’Right sweetheart can you fetch Ms Smith please and tell her it's urgent’  
Nodding he sped to the office a few doors down and tapped against the door. ’Ms Smith, Mrs Montgomery needs to see you urgently’  
Nodding the first aider followed Jacob to where Mrs Montgomery was holding a cold towel against Liv’s head in an attempt to keep her awake.  
’Mrs Montgomery, Jacob said...’  
’Oh my god, what's happened?’  
’Liv came into school like this I think she’s tired but I also believe her guardians are unaware of the lacking sleep, making her eat less too’  
’Let's get her to my office and see if she’ll rest there for an hour or so and I'll get her some food’  
Nodding in agreement Jacob stroked a hand through Liv’s ponytail before she was taken to the office, barely it down the corridor before she was asleep in the first aid office, Ms Smith getting her a sandwich and some sweets if anything it was a sugar boost to keep her going for a little while. Getting to break Mrs Montgomery phoned Aaron and Robert, requesting they come in and speak to her before taking Liv and even allowing Jacob to leave as well. Arriving half an hour later with worried frowns lines increasing on their faces when they saw Liv.  
’Hey butterfly, you not feeling good?’  
Liv shook her head, leaning against Robert’s legs as he picked her up, kissing her forehead.  
’Aaron she’s running a fever’  
Aaron kissing her head, feeling it himself as he took in her yellowing around the eyes and pale skin.  
’She needs to see a doctor Rob, we’ll take her and take Jacob with us so he doesn't worry’  
’Okay let's just get this meeting over with’  
’Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle if you would like to follow me’ Mrs Montgomery called, smiling at Liv who was sitting outside the office waiting with Jacob gripping her hand. Feeling the sweat dripping from her palms didn't even phase him, he knew something was wrong and wanted to go and help Liv if he could. So if sitting holding her clammy hands and telling her everything would be okay was all his 6-year-old self could do then that's what he would do. Meanwhile Mrs Montgomery was explaining the state she had found Liv in earlier that morning.  
’Were either of you aware of her lack of sleep or eating habits, our first aider suspects anaemia possibly sickle cell which is genetic’  
’We are taking her to a specialist at Hotten General the minute we leave here, can you contact David or Leyla to say we have Jacob please?’  
’That's not a problem Mr Sudgen-Dingle we hope you’ll let us know regarding Olivia’s condition’ Nodding the boys walked out of the office, shaking the teacher's hand. They guided the five and six-year-olds out and towards their car, strapping both in they headed for the hospital, being seen as soon as since Robert knew a specialist doctor who owed him a favour. Having bloods done as well as a blood count the results were rushed so twenty minutes later they were told she suffered from sickle cell anaemia despite her not being African or hispanic descend or blood however half Mediterranean, thanks to Sandra who had ignored the warning she may carry the trait and failed to get Liv tested or tested when she was pregnant. Liv being underweight, the poor diet also causing the lack of sleep, so giving her a strict bedtime routine she had to follow even on the weekends as well as a specialist care team who were to create an individual plan for her. Also suggesting home remedies such as regulating body temperature, take fevers seriously, manage pain and start or maintain healthy habits, so lots of exercise and a balanced diet. As well as prescribed vitamins and iron tablets to make sure she’s getting all of her nutrients. Thanking the specialist they guided Liv out and dropped Jacob at home explaining briefly to David before they headed home, Liv ready for bed she was so tired however it was only 12.40. Deciding they’d make a list of foods that they could incorporate into her diet. Watching Liv cry when they explained in child-friendly terms that she would have to be careful if they went on holiday, take the iron tablets and vitamins and she’d sometimes be in pain in her chest, arms and legs. But to always tell them whenever she was in pain in case it was serious, leaving out to the five year old that it could be life-threatening. Deciding that Chas, David, Paddy and Victoria were to know if they were watching Liv and because Liv and Jacob were best friends so someone had to explain to him. Crying and throwing a tantrum that night when they had to force her to eat broccoli and cabbage with her pasta salad. ’No Ron I don't want it’   
’Livvy, you have to eat it to get better and be strong’   
Having to coherse Liv with swimming and some pudding after tea they managed to get Liv to eat her broccoli.   
’Well done darling we are very proud, now how about bath time before a movie?’   
’Yeah, can we watch Princess and the frog?’   
’Whatever you wanna watch darling’   
Carrying her up to her bath ten minutes later, Aaron wondered if she’d still have a normal life despite her condition, or would he lose her to a genetic condition they could have treated years ago?


	4. Liv's condition and coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each family member and close friend takes care of Liv while learning about her sickle cell anaemia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys, thinking about ageing Liv up a little in the next chapter comment what you all think x

They had all been told but Chas was the first to take care of her after the diagnosis, with her strict bedtime of 7.30 and her four meals a day to regain weight. Making sure everyone who she stayed with knew the routine. She ate at 7 am, 11 am, 3 pm and 7 pm until she had gained enough weight to eat three meals a day. She was to wake up at 6.45 every day so she had an established sleeping pattern. She hated it on weekends when everyone else could stay up until at least 9 or even later because they didn't have to get up so early. Sighing Chas hated how early she went to bed, hoping for some quality time with her step-daughter who felt more like a daughter. Knowing how much she needed a mother figure in her life ever since the loss of Sandra. Giving Liv her tea at 7 with extra veg before checking her body temperature, they’d been out in the colder weather meaning Liv had to be wrapped in a winter coat and scarf so the sudden weather didn't cause a sickle cell crisis or pain episode. Letting Liv drift on the sofa as the clock struck 7.35. Chas watching as she flinched in pain in her sleep. Deciding since Paddy was gone that Chas would sleep in the spare room next door to Liv in case she woke in the middle of the night. Carrying Liv up the stairs was an easy task, settling her in her double bed as she drifted into heavy sleep. Chas changing and doing the same until screams woke her around 2.20. Stumbling into Liv’s room as fast as she could feeling the pain the minute she walked in, realising Liv was having one of her sickle cell crisis’ all Chas could do was give her pain relief and cuddle her until the pain went away or she could sleep. Texting Aaron about her sleeping patterns when she had a crisis.  
To baby boy  
Hey darling, Liv had a sickle cell crisis so do I let her sleep longer than 6.45 or still get her up, it started around 2.20 and she's only just gone back over? x  
Getting an almost instantaneous reply  
From baby boy  
Erm depending on how bad the pain was the pain relief knocks her body for 6 so she won't get up till at least 10 if she's had it so just let her sleep it off I think. Is she okay now? x To baby boy Just tired I think, it's really hurt her is there anything else I can do? x From baby boy Not really just cuddles, kisses and pain relief. We won't be back until tomorrow night, do we need to come back any earlier? x To baby boy No son it's fine I've got Vic and David to help out as well as all the Dingles just didn't want to do anything I shouldn't. We’ll call later have fun x Gently climbing back up the stairs Chas pushed on the door to Liv’s room. The girl cuddled in on herself as she gently whimpered in her sleep. Setting up a comfy collection of soft blankets and the heated duvet Chas carried Liv down the stairs and settled her in among all the blankets with a hot water bottle. Leaving a stream of Disney DVD’s playing in the background she told Charity to keep out of the backroom and helped get the bar ready for opening at midday. Checking on Liv every ten minutes as she started to come round at 9.30. ’Hey, darling, how you feeling?’ ’Tired, cold and hungry’ ’How about nana Chas’ famous chicken soup?’ Nodding gently Chas pushed back a strand of blonde locks covering her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Handing her the bowl, spoon and bread ten minutes later with a smile and sat down next to the small child who struggled to sit up without pain. ’Still sore sweetheart?’ Nodding gently Liv took the spoon from Chas and had a few mouthfuls smiling gratefully she slowly kept eating until she’d eaten half the bowl, taking her pain relief and other tablets she snuggled against Chas’ body with a gentle sigh and it wasn't long before she was breathing deeply once again. Charity walking in quietly and taking in Liv’s colour, worry etching her features as she rested a hand against Liv’s forehead. ’Is she running a fever?’ ’It's the sickle cell, she had a crisis this morning. She said to say sorry for the screaming she didn't mean to wake Noah or you’ ’I’ll tell her when she wakes up but Noah didn't hear her and I checked in ten minutes later to see if she was alright. I didn't sleep great either I woke Noah screaming in my sleep’ Raising an eyebrow at her cousin who just shook her head, sitting on Liv’s other side Charity lifted Liv’s legs into her lap. They could leave Marlon to cope with the bar for another ten minutes while they figured out how to help this little girl with her pain. It was Victoria’s turn a few weeks later, the boys had a haulage meeting and overnight scrap run in Liverpool and Manchester so Liv decided she would go to Victoria’s since she’d been a hassle for nana Chas already in the last month. Waking up to feel Charity stroking a hand through her hair while Noah cuddled into Charity’s other side, smiling and watching both Liv and the Disney film the lion king. It was 6.45 and Liv was having a bath before bed after another cold day in the winters of Emmerdale village, Victoria sat on her heels as Liv quietly splashed in the bath. Feeling the pain start she pulled a face and whimpered trying not to show the pain in her features. Victoria staring and running a finger down her cheek in comfort as she dug Liv’s medication from the medicine cupboard in her bathroom. Lifting her out and drying her gently Liv pulled on her princess onesie and curled into Victoria who carried her downstairs and let her choose a film to watch until bedtime or until she fell asleep. Stretched out on the sofa with a blanket Liv’s eyes flickered


End file.
